


Desperately Wanting

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-10
Updated: 2007-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: A passionate night, initiated by her, followed by a chilly reception and six weeks without a peep.  DId she have the secret weapon to bring the Vice-President to his knees?





	Desperately Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

John lay on the couch in his study reading East of Eden. Summer was here now and he was in the middle of R & R on his Texas ranch. The first three weeks of June had been as insane as possible. It seemed as if the Vice-President never spent more than one night in the same place and he was hardly with his family. When school ended, Suzanne immediately took the kids home. John planned to meet them there for the Fourth of July.

He had been trying for weeks to call Sarah, both from the road and in Washington. He left three messages but none were answered. The night they spent together was one of the most amazing of his life. In her bedroom, kissing passionately, they were both quick to get undressed. She had the most beautiful body he had ever seen, both firm and fluffy. They did not go all the way…John found he didn’t even try.

It had been so long since he’d just touched someone. Kissing, touching, rubbing, stroking, and moaning. They were practically up all night pleasuring each other with their hands and mouths. It was unbelievable, and they finally collapsed against each other, naked and sweating, on top of the covers. It was close to sunrise.

John slept in and found Sarah in the kitchen the next morning. She was smoking what was clearly not her first cigarette and waiting for the coffee to brew.

“Good morning.” his smile almost vanished when he saw her. He hadn't seen a woman with so much remorse since Ellen Sue Dougherty surrendered her virginity the night of the Robert E. Lee High School Senior Prom and never spoke to him again.

“Would you like a cup of coffee before you go?” Sarah asked, avoiding his gaze.

“Sarah, if you want me to leave then I will.”

“Have a cup of coffee first.”

It was an awkward cup and John left right after. Sarah hadn't touched him at all that morning, not even a hug or a peck. When he called from the SUV, he got her voicemail.  
‘This is Sarah, leave a message. Bye.’ BEEP!

“I never expected such an awkward morning after the evening we shared. Whatever you are feeling I hope you know you can talk to me about it.”

She did not talk to him and after several more attempts, John gave up for the time being. He did not want to pressure or upset her so he left her alone. Maybe with a little space and time she would be alright. He followed his family down to Texas, spending the Independence Day weekend with his parents. John could hardly spend twenty minutes in the same room with his father.

Here he was, the Vice-President of the United States, and all Stephen Hoynes cared about was letting the gasbag Catholic from New England usurp the White House. John avoided him, playing cards with his mother and having nice conversations over coffee. He roughhoused with his sons and swam with his daughter. He and Suzanne were able to sleep in and even enjoyed a couple of very romantic mornings. Still, Sarah was in the back of his mind the entire time. He did not want to call anymore but he was worried about her.

Now Fletcher and Andrew were off at camp, his parents were gone, and Diana was in Toronto with friends for the next few weeks. Even Suzanne had settled back into a schedule of lunching, country clubbing and shopping. John was alone and he liked it. At the ranch, the solitude never bothered him as it did in DC. He was comfortable in mesh shorts, bare feet, and a ratty tee shirt. The Secret Service was around but not inside making him feel watched. The sounds and smells were familiar and comforting to him. He found solace in the many rooms, the grass outside under his toes, and being on the back of Bella, his favorite mare.

His phone buzzed and John grabbed it from the table behind him. Rarely was he without his private cell phone. It said one message received and he opened it.

‘I was just thinking about you and wanted to say hello—Sarah.’

His heart jumped; he could not believe it. He took a deep breath and tried to figure out what he would do next. It had been six long weeks…the wrong thing could send her running again. The message beeped again.

‘Are you there?—Sarah’

He typed quickly and sent the message.

‘I'm here. I was worried about you but thought you needed space. I miss you—John’

‘John, I'm so sorry that I acted as I have—Sarah’

‘No, I understand. I just…being pushed away hurt—John’

‘I don’t want to hurt you. Needed to do a lot of thinking—Sarah’

‘Do you feel better?—John’

‘I'm not really sure. I'm sure that I miss you—Sarah’

‘That is something we definitely agree on. I would love to see you again—John’

‘When?—Sarah’

‘Just say the word—John’

‘Don’t be so agreeable—Sarah’

‘I don’t understand. Why not?—John’

‘I have not been kind to you these past six weeks—Sarah’

‘That doesn’t change a thing. I promise you. Can you call me?—John’

‘Are you alone?—Sarah’

‘Yes. Can you?—John’

‘In a little while. Out running errands. Should be home in half hour—Sarah’

‘Talk soon—John’

‘Yes, OK—Sarah’

John went back through his phone, erasing both the sent and the received messages. He was not truly afraid someone would find them but John was not fond of loose ends. By some chance, if his phone were picked up, the evidence would be gone. It was just good practice. He left his book on the couch and went into the kitchen. The staff wasn’t around, John didn’t know where they were but he was fine with that.

He grabbed a bottle of water, some turkey and cheese from the refrigerator. He made a sandwich on a Kaiser roll and went back to the study. His mind was too muddled to resume reading. He just ate his lunch and thought about what happened. Sarah reached out to him…she didn’t hate him. It was insane to think that she did, but what was John supposed to think. A passionate night, initiated by her, followed by a chilly reception and then six weeks without a peep. Did she have the secret weapon for bring the Vice-President to his knees?

While on the surface, John was still John, and his day to day went unchanged, he was breaking apart on the inside. He had truly missed her; he didn’t just say that to her to score brownie points. Somewhere in the three months of meeting her, lusting for her, and finally getting just a sip of the power of her passion, Sarah had become a part of his life. That certainly had not been the plan or John’s intention. As much as he hated the last six weeks, he was grateful for them. It definitely wasn’t enough time to rid her from his system but he thought he might be able to if he tried really, really hard. Then the text message came…the message that changed everything and nothing at all.

“Hello.”

He let the phone ring three times and answered in a tone that no way indicated that he was sitting on top of it.

“Hi John.”

“You were running errands, huh?”

“Yeah. I had to go to the cleaners, the grocery, the liquor store, and I did a little shopping. You don’t care about that stuff.”

“I do care. What did you shop for?”

“Sunglasses, shorts, and bathing suits. At the end of the month, my friend Carole and I are going to her timeshare in Rehoboth Beach. Can I see you soon John?”

“Yes.”

It didn’t matter to him that he was in Texas and she was back in DC. He had access to his own plane and could be anywhere in the country in a few hours. He did not think it was the best idea to use his federal government vehicle to visit his girlfriend. Even if she wasn’t really his girlfriend. None of it mattered because John had a private plane before he ever moved into the political spotlight.

“When?” she asked.

“Whenever you want.”

“You don't have the flexibility to be that affable. Aren't you mad at me anyway?”

“Never. Sarah, we are in a very precarious situation and I would never be upset with you for being overwhelmed. I am sometimes too. How about Saturday?”

“You're not even in town, are you? Oh God, I don’t want to take you away from your family…I feel very uncomfortable about that.”

“Stop it. I had to come to DC for business this weekend anyway. Even if you wouldn’t have called I would still be coming to town.”

That was not exactly true. He, Lee, and a couple of other insiders planned dinner meetings this weekend to discuss the second half of the first year of his Vice-Presidency. John Hoynes was important, he was going to have them all come to him. Now he would call Lee and tell them to stay put.

“Are you sure John?”

“I'm sure that I really want to see you.”

“Ditto. Am I going to have another visit by the Secret Service?” she asked.

“You don’t have to. They usually only do that when it is the first time or when a person is not on my list of regular places to go. Why?”

“Just curious.”

“Curious?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“I'm going to let that one go. And I better too, as a matter of fact.”

“Look at that, you ended a conversation.” She laughed.

“Very well, I might add.”

“Yes, you did alright.”

“Goodbye Sarah. I will see you on Saturday.”

“One more thing.”

“Yes?”

“Memorial Day weekend was beautiful. I never had the chance to say it but it was.”

“I think so too.”

“Goodbye.”

***

Suzanne took John’s weekend to DC in stride. He thought she might be upset so he waited to tell her until after they made love. The sex was not about dropping the bomb. John liked being intimate with his wife and that was not likely to change.

“It’s just the weekend. I would leave tomorrow night, have meetings Friday and Saturday, and come home Sunday evening. Lee will be with me.”

“I feel bad for Julia.” Suzanne said. “That man works as hard, if not harder, than you do. I guess I don’t have to feel bad for leaving you alone while I go to Houston with Linda and Kim.”

“What's happening in Houston?”

“A Nora Roberts talk and book signing. Normally, I would not be able to do this type of thing but it is tickets only. Linda is good friends with Nora’s publicist. We are taking three female agents with us. Hopefully they will blend in.”

“The women tend to do a better job at that than the men. Even in jogging clothes they still looked trained to kill.”

“So, its just business in DC this weekend?”

The question threw John off for just a moment…he was not sure of its context.

“Well, Lee and I thought about getting a hotel, a bag of Coke, and some hookers, but between the Secret Service and the press we just never have enough time to ourselves.”

“I know what you mean. How am I supposed to conduct a messy affair with my personal trainer like a proper wealthy Southern housewife?”

“Isn't your trainer gay?” John asked.

“If that makes you feel better honey.”

John pointed at her and winked. Suzanne just laughed, reaching out for her husband and kissing him.

“Promise me that you will never lose your sense of humor.” He said.

“I will do my best. I love you Johnny.”

“I love you too Susie Q.”

***

John showed up alone to Sarah’s condo on Saturday afternoon. He was buzzed up, took the elevator, and knocked on the door. He could hear music behind the door and wondered what was going on. When she opened the door, the Vice-President gasped. There Sarah was, dressed in a pair of panties and a red tank top similar to the white one she wore all those Saturdays ago.

“Oh my God.”

“Come in.”

“Sarah…”

He walked in, closed the door with his foot, and could only smile when she jumped in his arms. She kissed him hard and it sent John stumbling back just a bit. He was tall and strong though; he held onto her tight. They made it over to the couch, kissing and caressing. Sarah started to undress him.

“I missed you.” He murmured. “God, I missed you.”

“Me too John. I want you so much I can hardly breathe.”

“Oh God, me too.”

Being naked with her was magnificent. He liked to touch her and the noises she made when he did. He didn’t want the music so he grabbed the remote from the table and turned it off. He only wanted to hear Sarah. Hear her murmur and moan as his mouth tasted every inch of her skin. It was the middle of the afternoon and he had all the time in the world. The Vice-President planned to use it. He stroked her breasts, kissing and sucking the hard nipples. Sarah arched her back and ran her fingers through his hair. John smiled, staying on her breasts as his hands touched her skin. Then he bit her nipple.

“John! Ohhh!”

“Did I hurt you?” he asked.

“No.” she shook her head. “Never.”

His mouth moved across her flat stomach and her navel. He wanted to taste her; he knew how excited their play made her. She wrapped her legs around him and he took a moment to touch her where they both desired.

“Mmm, I'm on fire.” She moaned.

“I can tell.”

“Don’t make me wait anymore.”

John was not through but there was time. He took a condom from the pocket of his jeans on the floor, hoping Sarah had more because he only had one. She watched with lust in her eyes as he rolled the rubber over his hard cock. Sliding inside of her for the first time was intense for the both of them. John was large and Sarah made a slight noise of discomfort. He stilled, taking a moment to look into her beautiful brown eyes.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes.”

He started to move inside of her, pushing her thighs apart as he drove deeper. Sarah cried out and closed her eyes, gripping his hips. John was aggressive but not rough in his lovemaking. He was strong and it turned Sarah on. The way he whispered in her ear also got a reaction out of her.

“Oh God. Oh God Sarah, you feel so damn good. I never wanna stop…I never wanna stop.”

“Don’t stop. Oh John…ohhh!”

She sobbed and he looked to make sure she was alright. Her face was a combination of pain and pleasure that John could not help but fall in love with. He felt her body clench and quiver; they would fall together if he could just…

“Sarah!”

Her nails dug into his hips as she let go but John ignored the pain. It was followed by heavy breathing, soft kisses, more heavy breathing, and the softest sigh he ever heard as he slid out of her. John rested his body beside hers and time ceased to move. Lying on that couch, it felt as if they were the only two people in the world. He touched her hair, causing Sarah to shiver at the contact.

“Tell me you're alright.” He whispered.

“How could I not be?”

She took his hand, palm to palm, comparing their sizes. John slid his fingers between hers and she liked the feeling.

“Do you see why I didn’t want the Secret Service coming up?”

“I do.” He laughed a bit. “Sarah, I can stay the night if you want me to but I have to go back to Texas tomorrow.”

She nodded, still holding on to his hand.

“You have glorious hands John. It feels so good when they touch me.”

“I feel so good when I touch you.”

“Are we having an affair now?”

John almost cringed when she said the word. Still, he really had no right to be touchy about the question…he had been down this road before.

“Sarah, I'm not sure how to answer that question.”

“You're not. I didn’t think it was very complicated.”

“Everything is very complicated. I am a married man; I am the Vice-President of the United States. I also wish I could spend a lot more time with you.”

Sarah turned, wrapping her arms around him as John held her close. She smelled of a familiar fragrance but also like him; it was intoxicating.

“As we try not to make this more complicated, I have a few rules.” She said.

“I'm listening.”

“No lies John, ever. And no promises you won't keep. You are not going to be a part of my outside life and there may be times when that does not suit you. That is not my fault. I will not be at your beck and call but know that I will enjoy what time we have together when you have it. God,” she rolled her eyes. “You have to forgive me but I have never done this before.”

“It’s alright. Sarah, I only want what you are willing to give. Nothing more, nothing less. It’s not my intention to make it complicated. Now, I think we need to take this to the bedroom because I really want you and I don’t have anymore condoms. Did that sound crass?”

“A bit. I’ll let it slide though.”

She got up and reached out her hands for him.

“Follow the boy scout motto from now on John Hoynes; always be prepared.”

“Yes ma'am.”

***


End file.
